barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Kara/Merchandise
The merchandise for Princess Kara from Barbie in Princess Power consists of a basic doll, a 2-in-1 transforming doll, a mini doll, and a 2 doll gift set. The 2 doll gift set was exclusive to Toys "R" Us, and included the basic Kara doll, and the superhero doll of Wes Rivers. The mini doll is part of a vinyl bag playset. Gallery Transforming Doll Super Sparkle Transforming Doll 1.png Super Sparkle Transforming Doll 2.png Super Sparkle Transforming Doll 3.png Super Sparkle Transforming Doll 4.png Super Sparkle Transforming Doll 5.png Super Sparkle Transforming Doll 6.png Super Sparkle Transforming Doll 7.png Super Sparkle Transforming Doll 8.png Super Sparkle Transforming Doll 9.png Super Sparkle Transforming Doll 10.png Super Sparkle Transforming Doll 11.png Super Sparkle Transforming Doll 12.png Super Sparkle Transforming Doll 13.png Super_Sparkle_Transforming_Doll_14.png Super_Sparkle_Transforming_Doll_15.png Super_Sparkle_Transforming_Doll_16.png Basic Doll Princess Kara Basic Doll 1.png Princess Kara Basic Doll 2.png Princess Kara Basic Doll 3.png Mini Doll Mini_Doll_Vinyl_Bag_Playset_1.png Mini_Doll_Vinyl_Bag_Playset_2.png Mini_Doll_Vinyl_Bag_Playset_3.png Mini_Doll_Vinyl_Bag_Playset_4.png Costume (Dress, Mask, Cape) Princess_Power_Mask.png|Mask sold with physical copies of the movie Princess_Power_Costume_1.png|Cape Princess_Power_Costume_2.png Princess Power Costume 5.png Princess_Power_Costume_3.png Princess Power Costume 4.png Princess Power Costume 6.png Princess_Power_Costume_7.png Princess_Power_Costume_8.png Official Descriptions Basic Doll "In the Barbie Princess Power movie a modern-day princess is kissed by a magical butterfly and discovers she has super powers. Will she join forces with her "super" friends and rid the kingdom of its enemy? Children will love playing out this story and others with this inspiring superhero doll. Dressed as her superhero alter-ego, Super Sparkle, this doll is ready to save the day!" 2 in 1 Doll "In Barbie in Princess Power movie, a modern-day princess is kissed by a magical butterfly and discovers she has super powers. Will she join forces with her "super" friends and rid the kingdom of its enemy? Girls will love playing out this story and others with this amazing transforming doll. Always a princess, Kara doll is ready for any royal event in a pink gown with full skirt and sheer peplum. But when danger calls, push the gem on her bodice to see her spin and transform from a princess into her superhero alter ego, Super Sparkle! Her skirt opens into a fabulous sparkly cape lined with a graphic star print -- a pink skirt, utility belt with superhero insignia and tall pink boots complete the superhero look. Accessories include superhero wrist cuffs and a tiara that transforms into a mask. To return to princess pretty, simply twist the doll’s torso. Girls can transform her look over and over again as they play out their own super adventures! Includes transforming doll wearing fashion and accessories. Ages 3 and older. Features: *In Barbie in Princess Power movie, a modern-day princess is kissed by a magical butterfly and discovers she has super power *Girls will love playing out this story and others with this beautiful doll that transforms from pretty princess to super cool superhero! *Push the gem on her bodice to see her spin and reveal a fabulous cape lined with stars and sparkle, and twist torso to change back *Accessories include pink wrist cuffs and a pink tiara that doubles as a superhero mask! *Transform her look over and over again!" 2 Doll Gift Set "In Barbie in Princess Power, a modern-day princess is kissed by a magical butterfly and discovers she has special powers. Will she join forces with her "super" friends and rid the kingdom of its enemy? Girls will love playing out this story with this inspiring two-pack that doubles the crime-fighting fun with two heroic dolls! Dressed as their secret alter egos, these Barbie and Ken dolls are ready to save the day in exclusive identity-hiding outfits. Barbie doll as Super Sparkle is wearing a clip-on pink plastic bodice, shiny "leather" skirt and fabulous star-printed cape. Tall pink boots, a black utility belt and pink mask make powerful accessories. Ken doll looks just as awesome in a blue clip-on top (with hero insignia), blue pants, tall black boots, a black utility belt and a black mask of his own. Girls can have a blast recreating favorite scenes from the DVD or setting off on new fabulous adventures of their own making. Set includes Barbie and Ken dolls wearing hero fashions, boots, utility belts and masks. Colors and decorations may vary. Dolls cannot stand alone. Ages 3 and older. Features: *Play out the story of Barbie in Princess Power with this inspiring 2-pack that doubles the crime-fighting fun with 2 heroic dolls *Barbie and Ken dolls are ready to save the day in exclusive identity-hiding outfits. *Barbie doll as Super Sparkle is wearing a clip-on pink plastic bodice, shiny leather skirt and fabulous star-printed cape. *Ken doll is in sleek blue pants and matching clip-on turtleneck top decorated with a hero insignia and yellow trim. *Each wears tall boots, a utility belt and alter ego mask to expand the possibilities for extra-super fun" Mini Doll and Vinyl Bag "Girls will love recreating her transformation into a superhero with this portable set that includes the key characters and accessories to play out the memorable moment -- and many others! Included within the cute vinyl bag is the adorable magical butterfly and a mini-doll in her superhero outfit with pink bodice and skirt, plus a utility belt (non-removable) and every princess' royal requirement, a glam tiara (also non-removable). Throw on her graphic superhero cape to save the day! An additional pink ball-gown skirt and a casual princess dress expand the fashion fun and storytelling possibilities. It's everything needed right out of the bag to recreate favorite scenes and imagine new adventures. Plus, the fun superhero-inspired vinyl bag makes traveling with your favorite characters super convenient! Includes mini-doll wearing superhero fashion, one superhero cape, one princess ball-gown skirt, one princess dress and one sparkle butterfly. Features: *Recreate the moment in Barbie™ in Princess Power movie when a modern-day princess is kissed by a magical butterfly and discovers she has super powers with this set packed in a portable bag! *Set comes with 2 adorable characters: the magical sparkle butterfly and a mini-doll in her superhero outfit accessorized with a utility belt and pink tiara (both non-removable). *Throw on her graphic superhero cape to save the day! *An additional pink skirt, with a pretty princess ball-gown silhouette, and casual princess dress expand the fashion fun and storytelling possibilities! *A fun superhero-inspired vinyl bag makes traveling with your favorite characters super convenient!" Costume "Now every girl can be a Superhero with Barbie’s Princess Power Princess Kara Cape and Mask! Wear the same sparkling cape, and mask as Princess Kara does when she teams up with her friends in this Spring's Barbie movie, Princess Power! This crime-fighting costume accessory set is made of shimmery material and adorned with sequins, metallic fabrics, and glittery Princess Power emblem! Ages 3+" External Links *Basic doll | Toys R Us *2 in 1 gift set | Toys "R" Us *Mini doll | Barbie *Mini doll | Mattel *Cape and Mask | Just Play *Dress | Just Play *Dress with Mask | Toys R Us *Transforming Doll | Barbie *Transforming Doll | Mattel Category:Barbie in Princess Power Merchandise